Indelible - Castle
by EtherealBallet
Summary: Takes place after 7X10. Life after 'Bad Santa' and a horrifying and unexpected encounter with an old acquaintance with impeccable timing. I don't want to say much else out of fear that I'll give it way, but things will get dicey.
1. Chapter 1 - Not the Gift I Had In Mind

**Not the Gift I Had in Mind**

Kate couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Rick wasn't telling her something, as if to protect her. She didn't need protecting and its inherent walls, she needed honesty. Everyone at the precinct was jovially gathered in celebration of the holiday season, each laughing and smiling as though without a care in the world. Not Castle however, his joy merely an attempt to veil what was weighing on his mind. Despite the fact that he had told her that everything was fine, she knew he wasn't. She could sense the empty tension that seeped into his eyes and saturated his body, subsequently emanating to hers. She began to mull over the possible reasons for his concerning change of character… _Was it the poem? Maybe it didn't live up to the Castle family tradition. Or perhaps something happened in his encounter with Dino Scarpella… _Either way she was determined to find out what was troubling him. It tore her apart to see him in this sullen mood, a stark contrast to his boyish optimism.

"Hey…" she said trying not to give herself away, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired and would rather be celebrating with my charming husband in a more intimate setting." She expected him to return her banter with one of his usual quips, but instead gave a weak smile.

"As long as I'm with you, Kate, I'm happy." Rick softly replied as gingerly took her delicate hand into his, interlocking their fingers.

"You read my mind. You're a man of many abilities, Mr. Castle." She teased as she playfully brushed her nose against his before adoringly caressing his lips with hers. She loses herself in the moment as the awe of their love washes over her. Even after seven years the sight of Richard Castle makes her giddy, each time he touches her it evokes chills throughout her body and her heart skips a beat. "Come on, let's go home." Still grasping his hand she leads him out of the precinct and to the car. 

* * *

><p>Once home, Kate decides that now is as fitting of a time as any to ask Rick what's really on his mind. "Hey, babe?" She asks, with slight hesitation in her tone.<p>

"Yes?" His replies lovingly, yet somewhat dryly.

"I know that back at the precinct you said that everything is okay, but I know it's not." She gently takes his face in both of her hands now cradling it. "Please, let me in. Tell me what's going on."

Upon looking into her beautiful eyes which were exuding devotion, Castle releases a burdened sigh with his forehead now resting on hers.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Kate. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." His voice riddled with disappointment.

Though she didn't want Castle to know, Kate was admittedly scared for what words may follow. "What's happened, Castle?" The concern in her voice solely for him.

"Gates, broke the news to me just before you came to read your poem to me…."

She just stared at him blankly as she held her breath.

"Kate, I…I'm…no longer permitted to work with you or anyone at the NYPD." His voice faltered.

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"When Detective McBride was being transferred to Central Booking he was intercepted and gunned down by unknown assailants… after the DA found out about my cooperation with Dino….I'm so sorry, Kate…" He said, his head bowed as emotion overcame him.

"Hey…shhh…Castle…." Kate placed her hand beneath his strong chin, lifting it so his eyes could meet hers. "We'll figure this out. We always do. You should know that after everything we've been through together. None of this is your fault. You didn't have a choice."

"I know I just…"

At loss for words, all she could do was kiss him with an ardent ferocity. "It will be okay, everything always is with you as my partner." She whispered softly into his ear. "Now come, Mr. Castle, as I mentioned before I want to celebrate with my husband."

A boyish smirk returned to Castle's face and Kate knew that having everything out in the open had rejuvenated him. And with that they proceeded to their bedroom, Castle following her lead. 

* * *

><p><em>2 months later – With his exploratory P.I. days behind him, Castle has managed to finagle<em> _his way back into the good graces of the D.A. allowing him to resume his work beside his wife. _

Life at the precinct had fallen back into its familiar pattern after 2 months filled with Castle's absence. Kate was so relieved to have her partner back, the 12th didn't feel right without his presence and discussing cases after a long day at work was not the same as experiencing it together. Truthfully he was her rock that got her through each day and each case. It amazed her to look back on the years without him, she honestly didn't know how she had managed.

It was 5 a.m. when Kate's phone resonated through the dark silence of their bedroom. Groggily she reached over to her night stand not needing to see who it was. She knew it was the 12th and there was a body. Little did she know that this case would leave a hauntingly indelible impression not only on her, but Castle and the gang also.


	2. Chapter 2 - More than a Winter Chill

**Chapter 2 – More than a Winter Chill**

"Beckett." Kate said groggily.

"Yo, Beckett, we have a body." Esposito casually said as he relayed the address of the scene to Kate. "Ryan and I are just pulling up know. We'll see you when you get here."

"Okay thanks, Espo." Kate responded as she hung up her phone and stretched her once dormant muscles as she admired her sleeping husband.

She didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful lying there, her idea of perfection. Gratitude washed over her in moments like these. The seemingly commonplace ones, but they weren't without significance to her. Each evidence of all the demons that they'd overcome to bring them here, basking in such moments.

"Castle…" Kate said gently nudging him. He barely moved, however that didn't prevent a loud snore from escaping his mouth. "Hey, Castle… wake up. We have a body." She nudged him harder this time.

"Five more minutes…so sleepy…" He rolled into her. "Come cuddle just a bit longer…" He whined in a way she found surprisingly irresistible, as he proceeded to grab her arms pulling them around him. "Ah… you see, Mrs. Castle, that's much better..." he hummed through a smile, very pleased with himself.

Each kiss that brushed her lips compelled her to stay wrapped in his warmth. "You know, you're not making this any easier…" she teased. "Now, let's start this day already so we can come home and finish where we left off." Her voice a sultry whisper and her expression impish as she kisses him again.

"Deal! I'm up!" He said, eagerly throwing the warm covers off and hopping to his feet.

The feeling in the air was different today, though Kate couldn't quite identify what about it was until her eyes met the victim. She gasped as she involuntarily released the coffee cup in her hand. A measure of shock had set in because she was noticeably trembling. "Castle…" She called out weakly. "Please… don't… You need to go." The image of this scene in front of her would be seared into her memory. She fought back all emotion because she knew that Castle was going to need her.

"Kate, what are…?"

"No!" She rushed toward him determined to protect him, Ryan and Esposito followed her lead.

"Please... you can't…" The emotion searing her eyes as she searched his. "I…"

The boys practically arrested Castle as they pulled him unwillingly to the car. They agreed with Kate, _he couldn't see…not like this_. Their arrival on the scene was only minutes before Kate and Castle had pulled up.

Silent tears graced her cheeks as she stared at the broken body on the unforgiving earth, eyes still open to receive the world. A body once the vessel of a soul was now hollow and pitched aside as if insignificant. Standing here, now, under these circumstances felt so surreal. The anguish she'd been struggling against ripped through her chest and assaulted her heart.

"Please, Javi, tell Ryan take Castle to the precinct now. He can't…. It should be me that…"

"I know." He rested a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her with wounded eyes. "I'm staying with you." His look dared her to argue. He refused to go anywhere and she knew it.

"Thank you, Espo." Her voice drowned out by the onslaught of emotion.

Once she as sure that Rick was out of sight she dropped to her knees, too weak to stand any longer. She let out a pained cry as clung onto Javi who was now kneeling beside her. "Beckett…" He said preventing her from moving any closer to the victim. "Shhh… shhh…We can't get to close to the scene. We can't contaminate it." He wasn't prepared for this, none of them were. "I know…I know…shhh…" were the only words he could say.

She felt as though she was going to be sick and pass out all in the same breath. She could usually stomach crime scenes, but this one was very different. She forced her eye tightly closed as if to erase the image from her mind. Guilt bled into her. She was responsible for this in some regard, she knew it. Castle wouldn't blame her, but that didn't matter. Still, she blamed herself and she felt each breath pierce lungs at the thought.

Rick didn't know which he should be feeling, confusion or panic. Kate had never rushed him away from a crime scene let alone so quickly. He could live for a hundred more years and never forget the ache in her eyes, the visible burden of the anguish forced upon her shoulders. He felt himself die inside to watch the light in her eyes extinguish entirely. He needed answers, even if that knowledge was excruciating, he needed to know. He yearned to be there for Beckett just as he sensed that he would soon be dependent on the warmth of her smile and her serene presence.

"Ryan, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Castle said not even attempting to mask his concern.

"Yes, but Beckett wanted you back to the precinct first so she could fill you in."

"Why couldn't she just tell me there?" None of this was making sense.

"Only she can tell you that. I can't speak for her, it's not my place." Ryan wasn't very convincing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Far From Coincidence

_I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, life has been a bit hectic. Thank you everyone for your follows, favorites, comments and support. It's greatly appreciated and really helps me to get a feel for what you want to read aside from what I might be planning to write. I try to write a chapter a day so always be on the lookout for those. _

_Things are not as they seem so keep reading to the end of the chapter or you may be thinking that the story went one way when it actually went another way. _

Kate instantly regretted sending Rick away so hastily, but her instinct to protect him overruled her rationale. She knew he was strong and could handle almost anything that life could hurl at him. After all, it was him that had carried her through the most difficult moments in her life. But she couldn't crumble in front of him, not when he would need to draw on her strength most. Rising once again, Kate fought to regain her composure. She needed Rick. Vertigo hit her as soon as she was standing causing her balance to falter. She was surprised when she felt strong hands steady her waist in time to prevent her from falling.

"I couldn't leave you." A voice steeped in remorse whispered from behind Kate.

Dread hit the pit of her stomach as she directly identified its owner.

"I know. I should never have…" The lump of tangible emotion halted her words and forced her eyes shut. She slowly turned to face him.

As soon as Kate's eyes met Castle's captivating sapphires guilt consumed her. "Castle, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I just acted…"

"I know, but we can't afford to think like that. We are both weak when we confront life's difficulties alone instead of together. The last seven years have certainly proven that. I love you, so please let me in." His hands cradled her delicate face as he lovingly stroked her cheeks with each thumb.

"Always." she said with a faint smile as she collapsed her weakened frame into his, grateful for his strength.

Drawing in a deep breath preparatory to the request he was about to make, Rick pulled away from Kate to look her in the eyes. "Kate." He looked at her resolutely. "I know I may regret this, but I need to see the body." His tone was nervous, but loving.

Kate eyes fell as she nodded in agreement. She took in a deep breath forcing the strong and determined Kate Beckett to return. She took his hand, her body still close his. Her pulse quickened as they approached the now covered body, still lying where it had been found. As he reached to uncover the body, Kate stopped him.

"Let me do it, I'm wearing gloves." She knew he could see right through her poor excuse.

Castle took note of the added reverence in Kate's demeanor as she exposed the body. It took a moment for reality to hit him before the pangs of torment began envelop him. _This couldn't be real, it just couldn't! _

"No, no, no…" he muttered rapidly to himself. "This can't be right…"

"Babe…" Kate breathed as she stood and held him tightly aching to take his pain upon herself. She could feel his body quaking in harmony with her own. She grew concerned when he pulled away and began to pace back and forth and nonsensically mumble as he pushed a forceful hand through his hair.

"Rick!" She said firmly planting her hands on his shoulders. She was desperate to bring him back from the depths of his pained mind.

Startled his crazed eyes met hers. "We need to find who did this." He snarled as the thought of the person responsible.

"We will, I promise you that." Kate said, her eyes empathetically meeting his, tears threatening to fall as she blinked them away. "This is a personal loss for me too."

All Kate could do was look at the lifeless form of the girl she'd grown to love over the years. The familiarity of her long red hair and electric blue eyes haunted her. Alexis had been more than a step-daughter to her, she was more like a daughter and a close friend. The thought of her meeting this cruel end was enough to make Kate snap. She was going to hunt down the person responsible and make their life a living hell. They would pay, just as Bracken paid for her mother's murder.

Kate was beckoned from her thoughts by the ringing of Castle's phone. He didn't notice as he was staring off into oblivion deep in thought. She pulled it from his pocked to see who it was and her face lit up as she held her breath before answering. The caller ID read _**Alexis**_ with her cute face smiling up at Kate. She nervously slid across the screen to answer the phone.

"Hello…" Kate said trying not to get her hopes up.

"Kate? Why do you have my dad's phone?" A familiar voice inquired as Kate let out a delighted laugh.

"Alexis! You're okay!" Rick perked upon hearing Kate's exclamation.

"Yes, I am. I just finished taking my finals. Is everything okay?" Alexis said with obvious confusion.

"Where are you now?" Kate asked shifting to making sure she was in a safe place.

"I just made it back to your guys' place. Why?"

"Please stay there and lock the door. Your dad and I will be there as soon as possible."

"Your dad wants to talk to you though."

"Okay."

"Alexis?" Castle said as emotion snagged on her name.

"Hi, dad. Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"I'll explain everything once I get there, I promise, but for now please do exactly as Kate asked. We're on our way to you right now."

"Okay. Will do."

"And Alexis… I love you. So much more than I could ever express."

"I know." She giggled. "I love you too, dad."

Castled rushed through the door with Kate quickly in tow both eager to hug Alexis. Relief washed over both of them as soon as they saw her.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're safe! I just had the worst nightmare." Castle said, hugging and kissing on her as if she were a little girl again.

"Me too." Kate said as she hugged Alexis tightly.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Alexis asked, tired of being out of the loop.

They knew that telling Alexis what had happened was unavoidable because they'd have to take extra precautions with her safety until the case was solved. As Castle proceeded to tell her what had happed Kate's phone rang, it was Espo.

"Beckett."

"Yo, there are some familiar aspects of this murder. The victim appears to have had some cosmetic work done to her face."

Kate's heart quickened. She knew where this was going. "You mean similar to Pam Hodges and Daniel Santos?"

"Yes." He said still unsettled by the case. Kate's eyes closed in horror.

"So who is our vic then?

"Madeline Benton. She's a 21 year old Columbia University student."

"Was she made to look like Alexis?" Kate asked, though she felt it was a rhetorical question.

"Yes. Beckett, we found a card along with surveillance photos of Alexis on the body."

"What was on the card?" She was almost hesitant to know.

"I sent a picture of it to your phone." His voice clearly disturbed.

"Okay, I'm going to look at I'll call you back." She said as she hung up the phone and opened the message with the picture. Her heart sank. On the card read…

_Beauty still unmatched. _

_We'll meet again. _

_Very Soon._

_K. N. M.D._


	4. Chapter 4 - Some Normalcy

"I guess we can't really be surprised, can we?" A burdened voice said softly in her ear, rousing her troubled mind.

Kate didn't move, instead her gaze was blankly fixated on the ominous message.

"Kate…" His arms slowly encircled her torso, the palms of his hands protectively resting on her abdomen as he drew his body closer to hers.

The warmth his affections warded off the chill which had surged through her veins. She positioned her hands tenderly over his, unaware of the deep sigh escaping her mouth. Castle's arms felt like home and she yearned to bask in the sanctuary of his presence always. She turned to face him and their eyes connected as she faintly smiled.

"Rick, I love you." She whispered intently, her hand resting on his jaw while her fingertips subtly traced his lips.

"I don't know what will happen…" She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Kate." His fingers slid underneath her delicate chin and compelled her hazel eyes to return to his.

"We will find them, Kate. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about Castle…" He could see a pain return to Kate's eyes that was only present when she was reliving the sting of his disappearance.

"Jerry Tyson will not take our happiness away from us nor will Kelly Nieman. We're strong, Kate, we won't let them. I love you and will always be by your side. That's just part of the deal you signed up for when you married me. Then when we're both old and senile we can rediscover our love for each other. "

She found it irresistible how he always knew how to melt her heart with his faith in them. She adored his reassuring voice and boyish smile that were synonymous these moments.

"Thank you." She replied with a genuine smile.

"Always." He smiled back at her.

"Come now Mrs. Castle. I need your expertise."

"Oh?"

Castle took hold her hand and they made their way to the couch.

Kate spent the next several hours with Castle and Alexis figuring out a plan to ensure that Alexis would be safe while they continued to work on the case. With it involving Dr. Nieman and Jerry Tyson it was too close to home for both Beckett and Castle not to pursue it, still Alexis' safety was top priority. After some careful thought they determined that she and Martha should vacation overseas until all of this blew over. Castle had trusted friends there so he knew they were in good hands. Tyson had resources, but not any that were so far reaching. The personal calling card for Beckett left no indication of any interest in anyone beyond her and Caste. Tyson had never made any plays at Martha or Alexis before so Castle knew that this victim was meant to rattle him and Beckett. If he and Beckett were inseparable before, they'd be even more so now.

With the news that Martha and Alexis had made it to their destination safely Kate and her husband collapsed on their bed. Both were worn down from the emotional and mental exhaustion of this ordeal. It had only been 36 hours since they'd arrived at the crime scene, yet it felt more distant than that.

"Now the trick is falling asleep." Castle sighed as he pulled Kate closer.

"Yeah, I'm still on edge." She replied distantly.

"We can't let him disrupt our lives, Kate. This is what he wants. For us to be paranoid and not focused on outsmarting him."

"You're right, Castle. The question is how do we move on without always feeling like we have to watch our backs?"

"I don't know that there's a right answer to that question. We just do."

"Well, I can think of one thing that might help." Kate said in a low admiring voice.

"Please tell me you're alluding to what I think you are." Castle begged.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out..."


	5. Chapter 5 - No Longer Safe

It didn't make any sense. Nearly a month had passed since the day the Kelly Nieman decided to resound her fixation on Kate's beauty. Admittedly, Kate found it difficult to decipher whether Dr. Nieman had been behind the murder or if Jerry Tyson was relishing in tormenting Castle yet again. Regardless, Kate found the fact that the two remained dormant for nearly a month unsettling. For this reason she lay in bed staring off into the dark silence above her. Her mind was preoccupied with the dissection of nuances that could possibly pertain to the two psychopaths, when a salient detail struck her with a bitter ferocity.

"Something isn't right." Kate said causing her to jolt upright. The cold air struck her bare arms where the bedding no longer remained.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Castle replied groggily.

"I don't know. It just feels like we're being watched." She felt ridiculous for sounding so paranoid.

Castle didn't reply prompting Kate to wonder if he'd fallen asleep once again.

"Castle." Kate whispered expectantly. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." He said passively. "I was just thinking."

Kate didn't appreciate the vague response. It invited a multitude of scenarios to flood her mind, all with unpleasant conclusions.

"And what were you thinking about?" The strain in her tone betrayed her.

Castle sat up and nuzzled closer to Kate, drawing her into his arms. She relished in the sensation of his fingertips lightly gliding across her arms, their warmth disputed the chill of the loft. She loved this man and admired his character more deeply with each passing day. He had truly brought out the best in her and she endeavored to do the same for him. Kate had nearly released all worry, when her husband's voice called her back to reality.

"I've felt it too." He sighed regretful of his confession. "For weeks now. I can't place my finger on why though."

"I think you should have your mother and Alexis extend their 'vacation' just to be safe."

"I'm already ahead of you. I spoke with both of them earlier today."

"Oh, good." She said relieved at the news. Her hands were now affectionately caressing his thighs.

"So what do we do?" Castle's voice was rigid and protective. "I'm not risking your safety in any way."

"The best we can do is increase the security here, but you and I both know that Tyson and Nieman are very smart." She smiled faintly in attempt to reassure him.

"Well, Mrs. Castle, I can't sleep." He said playfully in an attempt to divert the conversation.

"I can't either." She looked at her watch on the night stand, _4 A.M. _"The good news is that I have an hour before I have to get ready for work."

"That's good news?" He countered in disgust.

"Of course it's not!" She teased. "You know how much I love working a 12 hour day without sleeping at all the night before." Even though she knew that her husband couldn't see her she rolled her eyes habitually.

"Well, if you have an hour..." He breathed into her ear.

"Castle." She retorted dryly. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Not all, but I am a man. So the majority of the time, yes."

"Good." She smirked at him. "Then I'm doing something right."

"Richard Castle, you make it difficult to leave this bed." Kate sarcastically scowled at her husband.

"I can't help it. I'm ruggedly handsome." He smirked sheepishly back at her.

"And smart." She kissed him impishly. "And witty." Another kiss. "And strong." Another. "And an amazing husband and father."

"Do you have to get up?" He said with a pout.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"In that case, I'd like to report a homicide." He said picking his phone and pretending to dial.

"What?" Kate was genuinely confused.

"Yes, my wife. She's killing me."

"Oh, Castle." She said rolling her eyes at him. "You come to work with me. Most husbands don't have that luxury."

"It's not work I'm concerned about."

"Babe, I need to get ready." She responded ignoring the prior comment and getting out of bed.

Defeated Castle laid back down tempted to fall asleep once again while Kate ventured into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. She was going to need it to make it through her day. He heard her make her way into the walk in closet to grab some clothes to lay out. He was abruptly shaken by a crash in unison with Kate audibly gasping.

"Kate!" Castle leapt up and made his way to the closet where his wife paused in front of her vanity.

He didn't require her response to see what prompted her reaction. He looked to the mirror where a message was written in blood red lipstick. His heart sank and he immediately felt sick. By this point Kate was huddled up on the floor detached from her surroundings. They weren't safe anymore, this was proof. He sat beside his wife and held her striving desperately to provide some feeling of security as he read the ominous message once again.

_You didn't think that I'd forget you so easily._

_You're beauty is rare. _

_I'll never forget._

_Our reunion grows closer._

_Xoxo_

_K_

To the right of the message was a picture of Kate, clearly taken under surveillance. He held her closer as he realized that her face was marked with the surgical markings preparatory for plastic surgery.


End file.
